User blog:Starflight897/VoidWings
'Rules' As VoidWings are currently a unusable tribe, no VoidWings can be made. This also has a very low chance of being a actual fanon tribe due to territory being the same as the TulaWings. 'Description' VoidWings are very thin, sleek dragons, usually built lightly. VoidWings have extremely dark scales in colors ranging from any dark purple, blue, or anything in between. Their scales may also be pure black or dark green. Their wing membranes are a lighter version of their scale color. VoidWings underscales are usually a slightly lighter version of their scale colors. Their spikes are longer, thinner versions of the spikes LeafWings have near their tails. Due to the fact VoidWings are LeafWing-NightWing hybrids they are a mix of Pantalan and Pyrrhian. They have 2 pairs of bat wings due to evolution, not from their ancestors. 'Abilities' VoidWings are LeafWing-NightWing hybrids, and LeafWings odd control over plants combined with NightWings various telepathic skills to make a entirely new ability, control over the void. While in free fall, VoidWings can use the energy from their adrenaline to crack the void, teleporting them to a place they think of. They must have been to the place before, and dragonets are forbidden to try it until they are 5, because they can get stuck in the void. Even once dragonets are allowed, it takes a lot of practice to successfully teleport. With massive amounts of training certain dragons can teleport with a passenger, but very few can accomplish the feat, most ending up with their passenger stuck in the void, which is why other VoidWings capable of getting out are used in training. The only other ability is reminiscent of their NightWing heritage, they can blend into shadows. 'Territory' VoidWings live on the 'wing' of Pantala, up high in the peaks of the mountains. Due to their cave homes and teleportation, Queen Wasp doesn't know the tribe exists, and the VoidWings try to keep it that way. Some of the previous HiveWing queens did, but the VoidWings saw the signs power was going to Wasp's head, and they hid. Dragonborn Peak One of the tallest mountains on Pantala, the VoidWing queen lives at the top. VoidWings love jumping off the cliff about halfway up the mountain, for it is one of the tallest, and longer fall means more void energy. Voidslash Cliff The tallest cliff in the VoidWing territory, the VoidWings usually learn how to teleport from this cliff, as they have time to fly if needed. The Voidslash cliff is also one of the few places you can tell dragons live, due to the healer's cave at the center. Forgotten Shore The Shore is a small spot on the VoidWing territory that touches the water. VoidWings have their cemetery by the edge, close to a cliff that they would leap off and teleport from. Dark Forest Some of the only trees left on the continent, other than the Poison Jungle, are here, in a small forest. The VoidWing healers find everything from herbs to berries here, a small reminder of how Pantala used to be. 'Culture' Beliefs VoidWings do not believe in any gods, nor do they believe in any form of reincarnation, however they do bring their dead to a graveyard at the tip of the Wingtip Peninsula, right by a cliff at the water's edge, giving their lost ones a final resting place by the cliffs they loved. Holidays Moonlight Night VoidWings have only one day that they celebrate, which is the day that Moonlight came to Pantala. They call it Moonlight Night, and it is celebrated during the night, in appreciation of their tribes ancestor. Moonlight Night is a night dedicated to Moonlight, and the help she gave the tribe. The whole tribe gathers by a lake for a party, no lights needed due to their night vision. VoidWings use instruments Moonlight's friend Pathseeker described to play music while the tribe dances and soars through the sky, high up by the stars. The day is usually in the middle of summer, although they hold the event off if the moons aren't full. At least 2 moons must be full, and the other one at least a quarter in order for the holiday to happen. Coming Of Age When a dragonet comes of age, they get taken across the island, around the border. They are shown a specific island away from Pantala and are taught to teleport there in case of a HiveWing attack. They are also shown the edge of the Poison Jungle, where their LeafWing allies are. 'Naming' VoidWings are named after the dark and night and have two parts like NightWings. VoidWings have a prefix that follows them, but as a dragonet they have "claw" as a suffix, which later gets changed when they come of age. Recently some parents have been trying to bring more nature into it, such as Dawnleaf. Certain parents are also trying some space-related names, as mentioned by Starclaw. Adult Examples Shadowscale Nightsky Starheart Moonwind Dragonet Examples Darkclaw Moonclaw Shadeclaw 'Military' The VoidWing military is split into three branches, the Voidforce, the Shadeforce, and the Darkforce. Each branch specializes in a different thing, together they cover different parts of the military. There isn't enough VoidWings to fight the HiveWings however, especially with the HiveWings having all the different offensive powers. Darkforce The Darkforce are the physical fighters of the tribe, relying mostly on armor and spears. They have heavy armor and will fight instead of the typical flight. Darkforce soldiers have iron chestplates, a small blade that straps to their tails, armguards, and a headpiece that protects their snouts. Shadeforce The Shadeforce are the spies, using specially made cloaks to break up their shapes and camouflage into the shadows even more. They have thin blades strapped to their tails and wrists, and typically have LeafWing-like pouches, dyed to match their scales. The bugs in them are traded from the LeafWings, the Voidforce cloaks are given for them. They are trained to teleport more easily, slipping into the void with greater ease than all but the Voidforce. Voidforce Like their name suggests, the Voidforce relies on the void to fight, teleporting around their enemy to avoid strikes and continue attacking. They are trained to slip into the void with ease, not needing to freefall, simply having adrenaline in their veins. Very few are in the Voidforce, they require a lot of training. The only weapons other than their claws are a small pouch around their neck, containing their LeafWing weapon of choice. Medics VoidWing medics and healers rely on herbs and berries to heal, the plants can heal everything from colds to large claw marks. Medics are trained to teleport with a passenger, usually darting through the battle to warp them back to the safety of the hospital cave. 'History' VoidWings have had few major events, other than Moonlight coming and a royal war. VoidWings recorded Moonlight's story, and a short version is put first on the list, as VoidWings didn't exist before it. Moonlight's Journey Moonlight had been laughed at by her entire tribe many times so she fled, followed by her two friends Pathseeker and Starclaw. Not having anywhere else to go, she recalled tales of a continent, Pantala. Using her powers, different from the rest of her tribe, she led her friends across the sea, stopping at small islands to rest. Moonlight saw a coastline, and she knew this was what she was looking for. As she landed on the sand, exhausted, she saw a green dragon, a LeafWing, run across the sand towards her and her friends. The Royal War The VoidWings only had one war, and their enemy was themselves. The VoidWing queen had died, but her firstborn was twins. The twins couldn't decide who would be queen, and the tribe started to have a preference. Some preferred smart, battle-ready Duskclaw, while others preferred sweet, kind-hearted Nightstar. Duskclaw slashed Nightstar's neck, but Nightstar managed to claw Duskclaw's stomach, leaving them both with fatal wounds. Their younger sister Shadowtail ended up getting the throne. The Tree War The VoidWings had seen Wasp's brutal manipulation, and the previous HiveWing queen never revealed the VoidWing's existence, so the VoidWings weren't actually in the Tree War. The VoidWings supported the LeafWings though, and the ones who could teleport passengers teleported individual LeafWings to the safety of the Poison Jungle, where they knew the WindWings hid. 'Significant Members' Moonlight (Historical) Moonlight is the founder of the VoidWing tribe. Pathseeker (Historical) Pathseeker is a founder of the VoidWing tribe. Starclaw (Historical) Starclaw is a founder of the VoidWing tribe as well as the naming style. She taught the young dragonets which is why dragonet's names sometimes end with "claw". Queen Dawnshade (Historical) Dawnshade was Moonlight's daughter, as well as the first true VoidWing. Princess Duskclaw (Historical) Duskclaw was important due to the Royal War. (see history) Princess Nightstar (Historical) Nightstar was important due to the Royal War. (see history) Queen Shadowtail (Historical) Shadowtail was important due to the Royal War. (see history) King Duskheart (Historical) Duskheart was the first to discover the shadowmeld cloaks. Queen Shadoweyes (Historical) Shadoweyes is important because she introduced the idea of being able to quickly pack up homes for protection. 'Tribal Relations' The VoidWings ally with those they deem useful, and others are neutral or disliked. The VoidWings hatred for the HiveWings affects their other relations. HiveWings: Most HiveWings don't know the VoidWings exist, and the few who do are ancient and won't tell. The VoidWings will fight any HiveWing patrols, and they will hurt to kill. VoidWings hate what the HiveWings did to their continent as well as the other tribes, and they will forever punish the tribe for that. SilkWings: No living SilkWings know the VoidWings exist, as no known living SilkWing was alive before the Tree Wars. The VoidWings want to free the SilkWings, not for of the tribe, but because it would infuriate and ruin the HiveWings. The VoidWings have no feelings to the SilkWings themselves. LeafWings: The LeafWings are allies with the VoidWings. They both want to take down the HiveWings and agreed to team up against them. The VoidWings respect the LeafWing's knowledge of plants and bugs and team up to turn that knowledge into weapons. Category:Blog posts